


Here in His Arms

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, Mostly plotless, Rimming, Scars, Sex Toys, Slash, Tattoos, Team Hot Dads, love in a time of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried about the future of the PPDC, Stacker lets Herc take his mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something else for work #250 in this archive; my muses laughed at me and said, "Nope, you're writing Herc and Stacker having very non-vanilla sex." Hope you like it! :-)

Stacker was a man who didn’t like to show weakness. He believed in being a fixed point to a degree unrivaled by anyone Herc had ever known. It made Herc feel privileged to know what Stacker’s weaknesses were, and that Stacker trusted him with that knowledge. War and their duties made getting together a luxury, so tonight was special. Stacker was here on business – being the man in charge of all the rangers made it easy for him to decide to check in on his men, wherever they were – but Herc knew it was an excuse. To Herc’s knowledge, no real reason existed to fret about the Australian pilots; as a team, they did their jobs just fine, especially with Herc and his son in Striker Eureka, kicking ass and setting new records. Tonight, the kaiju war was someone else’s job; Striker was on stand down, Chuck was watching a movie with Striker’s crew, and Stacker’s attention was all on Herc.

Naked, Herc lay stretched out on the guest suite’s bed, enjoying the fact that its bigger width meant they could both lay comfortably. Crouched on his hands and knees above Herc, Stacker was just as naked; the drive suit scars on his left side were a reminder that he’d been a jaeger pilot not that long ago. “You gonna just hover and admire me all night?” Herc asked challengingly, aware of his lover’s ritual – checking Herc over for scars, making sure that Herc was still in one piece, more or less. Herc would’ve minded more if he didn’t do the same to Stacker with his medications for his cancer.

Stacker grinned. “Maybe,” he said, one hand coming to trace the old tattoo of Angela’s name over Herc’s heart. Herc didn’t trust the look in his lover’s eyes; it meant that when they were done, they had some talking to do. “Maybe I was just contemplating where to start.”

“You were in a hurry to kiss me all over a few minutes ago,” Herc reminded him.

“So I was,” Stacker agreed, and dipped his head to kiss Herc slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Stacker didn’t play fair, though, and set his hips against Herc’s, pressing their cocks together.

Herc smiled mentally and silently vowed to drive his lover out of his mind, take him out of whatever weird head space he was in now. So Herc upped the stakes, grabbing his lover’s ass and pulling the globes apart. The implicit suggestion of the gesture of being a prelude to penetration revved Stacker’s engine, and the slow kiss turned heated in a heartbeat. 

“Please, Herc,” Stacker asked breathlessly, long moments later.

Herc knew what Stacker wanted, and he slipped out from under Stacker. Kneeling behind Stacker, Herc pressed his mouth to the other man’s ass and began licking it open, just the way Stacker liked it, slow and insistent. Herc loved how he could take Stacker apart like this, use his tongue and his thumbs and just spread that asshole open. Arousal poured through Herc as he did just that. Stacker wasn’t a moaner, and he kept himself in shape, attempting to keep his cancer at bay through diligent exercise and diet, but Herc had learned all of Stacker’s cues. Learned, too, that his lover loved things Herc wouldn’t have dreamed of, seeing him all buttoned up in his dress uniform, so polished and pristine: rimming, barebacking, and sex toys were all on that list. 

Doing it bareback was something they’d both agreed to do since neither had much interest or time for anyone else. Even so, doing it without condoms somehow added an element of spice to their sex life. Herc reached now for the silicone butt plug that lay on the nightstand next to the lube Stacker had pulled out of his suitcase, and spent a moment slicking the sex toy up with lube. Stacker’s breath quickened, a sure sign that he was eagerly anticipating what came next. Herc smiled; he held no pretenses, not with this man, and that level of honesty between them was a huge part of Herc’s continued attraction to this man. 

“So eager,” he said admiringly. “You sure you want this instead of my cock?”

“Want to fuck you first,” Stacker replied, and Herc heard the hitch that British accent couldn’t hide, the small admission of weakness.

Herc took his cue, and slid the thick plug into Stacker’s ass, corkscrewing it in until Stacker relaxed and took it all. Grabbing the lube, Herc prepped himself roughly, then moved to the head of the bed and slid back under Stacker. Stacker sat up, whimpering slightly as the plug hit his prostate, then pulled Herc’s legs up until Herc bent his knees, revealing his asshole. Herc passed the lube to Stacker, who slathered some of it onto his cock before tossing it aside. Stacker then aimed his cock at Herc’s asshole and started working him open.

“Come on, give it to me,” Herc urged. “Wanna feel that big cock of yours.”

Stacker flashed him a wicked grin before kissing him silent. Herc raised his hips to meet Stacker’s every thrust, loving the way Stacker’s size and girth felt inside him. Herc knew he had a size kink, and Stacker’s cock fit the bill perfectly. Herc lifted his hands to better grasp Stacker’s ass, keep him thrusting until Stacker came with a shudder and a groan.

Herc was still hard, and Stacker wasted no time. He pulled out the butt plug inside himself, and tossed it aside. With Herc’s assistance, Stacker lined his asshole on Herc’s cock and slid down. The change made them both groan. Herc thrust up, wanting to meet his lover halfway. Stacker leaned down and kissed him messily as he rode Herc’s cock. Already stimulated from everything they’d done, it didn’t take long for Herc to come, shaking with the force of his orgasm.

For a long moment, Stacker laid against Herc. Herc embraced him loosely as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Stacker kissed Herc briefly before lifting his hips and disengaging the connection. 

“Shower?” Herc asked, and Stacker nodded. 

In companionable silence, they got to their feet and headed to the attached bathroom. The shower stall was barely wide enough to fit two men, both broadly built and each over six feet tall, but they’d had plenty of practice. They’d been lovers since they’d first met, but what had originally been a one-night stand between pilots to shake off post-kaiju-fight adrenaline had evolved into something more. Neither wanted to put a name to it, but both knew they loved each other. In public, they were circumspect – no public displays of affection beyond what was appropriate for their ranks. In private, they knew their children knew and didn’t care; that was enough disclosure as far as they were concerned.

“You gonna tell me what’s on your mind?” Herc asked as he soaped up Stacker’s back, massaging out the tension he could feel as he did so.

“They want to close the Shatterdomes,” Stacker said, his voice heavy with bitterness. “I need a plan and I don’t….” He breathed out and braced his arms against the tile, bowing his head slightly. “I don’t want to compromise. Building a Wall seemed like a secondary defense, but now they want it to be primary.” He turned to look at Herc, and in his eyes, Herc read fear. “I’m just a guy from Tottenham, Hercules. How the hell are we going to fight the UN?”

Mindful of the water raining down on both of them, Herc kissed him. “Like you always have, Stacks: dirty. They want to fuck with us, screw us with no lube? Let’s show them how two guys do it. You know the Russians will get us anything and there’s not a jaeger pilot alive who doesn’t have connections.” Herc studied him. “Or are you worried about your health?”

Stacker hesitated and his eyes dropped to the old tattoo on Herc’s chest. “Don’t want to leave you alone.”

Herc’s breath caught and he lifted Stacker’s chin. “Don’t start that. I refuse to regret things that haven’t happened yet. You know I went into this with my eyes wide open. I’m not going to waste what precious time we have wishing for anything different.”

Stacker drew him closer as he closed his eyes and shuddered out a breath. When he opened them again, he straightened his shoulders. “You're right. Just...all the bullshit gets to me. Do me a favor? Make me forget for a while there’s anything but us?”

Herc smiled crookedly. “Like we had other plans tonight? You like talking strategy over breakfast anyway.” Not waiting for an answer, he pressed his mouth to Stacker’s before pulling back. “You requested a bath attendant, sir?” he asked in his prissiest tone.

Stacker laughed, but let Herc finish soaping and rinsing him before returning the favor. Nothing would be solved tonight, both men knew, but this attention to the love they shared was the only thing they could give each other in a world full of monsters, not all of them from another universe.


End file.
